vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Ausgedachtes/@comment-1898741-20131020115610
Fan Fiction von Akemi-tama Kuraiko ist wieder unterwegs, doch diesmal wurde sie gesichtet, außerdem kommen Kaname und Takuma früherthumb|214px als erwartet aus dem Unterricht zurück... Kapitel 2 Mitsuko hatte es gerade noch so geschafft. Zwar hinter der Absperrung der Guardians aber immerhin, sie war ihm so nah wie möglich. Jetzt galt es nur noch lauter zu rufen als Kains andere Fans. Als sie Kain sah, zerfloss sie fast: „Wild – senpai!! Oh er ist so cool…“ Hysterisch rief und krisch sie nach ihrem Scharm, der jedoch schaute sie nicht an, schaute niemanden an. Anders als sein Cousin, der jedem freundlich zuwinkte und jede grüßte. In einiger Entfernung standen die Day Class Schüler des 3. Jahrgangs: Kiyoshi (Ruhig/Reinheit), Taiki (helles Licht) und Fudo (Gott des Feuers.). Kiyoshi war der feste Freund von Fushigi, Fudo war heimlich in eine der Day Class Mädchen verliebt und Taiki war über die Maße in Mitsuko verliebt, und kochte geradezu vor Eifersucht. „diese doofe Night Class, echt Mann, warum fahren die alle so auf diese Models ab, steht denn hier keine mehr auf innere Werte??“ fluchte er. „Kiyoshi klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „na sprich sie doch einfach mal an. Bei mir hat das auch geklappt. Mitsuko ist doch kein Stein.“ „Naja, schon aber…schau dir diesen Kain nur mal an, diese Ausstrahlung, als sei er nicht von dieser Welt. Und schau nur wie sie ihn anhimmelt, der Blick in ihren Augen…voller Ektase….Ich könnt grad…“ Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. Kiyoshi gab ihm einen Schubs: „Jetzt los, sprich mal mit ihr, statt immer nur zu nörgeln!“ Taiki grummelte, aber setzte sich in Bewegung. Er war eigentlich ein recht hübscher Kerl, 1,81m groß, schlank, kurze blond gefärbte Haare, schwarz – braune Augen. Verglichen mit der Night Class allerdings eher unauffällig. „Hey, Mitsuko…na alles Ok?“ Oh Mann, was war das den für ein bescheuerter Anfang…dachte sich Taiki. Mitsuko hatte ihn jedoch offenbar nicht gehört. Taiki nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter: „Hey, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?“ Jetzt drehte sie sich um: „Huh, wer bist…ach ja, du sitzt zwei Reihen hinter mir…. Ja was ist? Worum geht’s?“ „Ich möchte dir was Wichtiges sagen, aber unter vier Augen wo wir ungestört sind.“ Mitsuko begann den Sinn des Gesprächs zu ahnen: „Oh, ach so…wenn es nur das ist, können wir uns das sparen…es sei denn du willst mit mir über Wild – senpai sprechen.“ „Käse! Was bringt es euch eigentlich wie die bekloppten hinter diesen Typen herzulaufen, die sind eh ne Nummer zu groß für euch, die spielen in einer anderen Liga!“ „Halt doch die Klappe, mit denen könnt ihr nie mithalten!! NIE!!“ verletzt rannte Mitsuko weg, und Taiki brodelte innerlich nur so, verletzt, voller Eifersucht wünschte er sich die Night Class weg. „Mann müsste diesen Arroganten mal echt eins auswischen finde ich…“ „Taiki, das kannst du nicht bringen…“ versuchte Fudo ihn zu beruhigen. Taiki stapfte grummelnd davon, die anderen beiden blieben etwas verdutzt stehen und sahen ihm nach. In Zimmer lag Mitsuko noch wach im Bett, sie versuchte krampfhaft auf zubleiben um nicht zu verpassen wie Kuraiko das Zimmer verließ. Sie wollte mit gehen, wollte auch die Night Class unbemerkt beobachten…Wild – senpai wollte sie sehen. Als der Mond ins Zimmer schien, wachte Kuraiko auf, hellwach. Leise stand sie auf und trat ans Fenster heran. Sie zog den Rock und das Hemd der Day Class Uniform an, alles ganz leise. Die Schuhe nahm sie in die Hand und verschwand durch die Tür aus dem Zimmer. Sie schlich bis zu einem Nahegelegenen Fenster vor welchem sie erst die Schuhe anzog und dann hinaus Sprang. Fast lautlos rannte sie über das kühle Gras. Vor dem Haus Sonne auf der Treppe saß jedoch noch eine Schülerin, die nicht schlafen konnte: Junko (Reines Kind). Junko hatte lange schwarze Haare, elegant geschnittene Augen und gehörte mit ihren 1,70m auch zu den größeren der Day Class. Ihre Eltern waren unglaublich reich und Junko trug deshalb außerhalb der Schulzeit nur edle Kleidung. Sie hatte einen dumpfen Aufschlag gehört und deshalb aufgeblickt. Weil sie nachts ebenfalls nicht so gut schlafen konnte, setzte sie sich manchmal aufs Gelände der Day Class um etwas zu lesen, jetzt blickte sie von ihrem Buch auf und sah wie Kuraiko über die Wiese das Haus Sonne verließ. „Nicht einmal durch den Haupteingang…ganz schön dreist.“ Sagte Junko leise mit sanftem und doch geheimnisvollem Ton in der Stimme. Kuraiko hatte sich über einen Baum auf das leere Gelände des Haus Monds geschlichen und ging einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach: sich das Haus Mond durch die Fenster im Erdgeschoss von innen anzusehen. Während Unterricht war, stand das Haus fast leer, oder möglicher Weise sogar ganz. Jedenfalls würde sie so niemals entdeckt werden, dachte sie sich. Wer später das Haus Mond besuchte um die Night Class zu sehen ging ein größeres Risiko ein, da sich nicht nur die Night Class auf dem Gelände befand, nein, sondern auch die Vertrauensschüler in der Nähe waren. Jetzt befanden sich Yuki und Zero ja viel näher am Schulgebäude. „Wow, es sieht da drin echt aus wie in einem Schloss oder einer Villa…ganz anders als bei uns…als wären sie alle Adlig oder sogar junge Königskinder.“ Hauchte sie vor sich hin, während sie verträumt durchs Fenster schaute. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Stimmen? Jetzt um diese Uhrzeit? Es war doch noch Unterricht! Einbildung? Vorsicht ist besser und sie huschte schnell auf einen Baum, zwischen den Ästen überlegte sie gerade wie sei hinunter kommen sollte, da sah sie Kuran – senpai und Ichijô – senpai. Jetzt bewege ich mich besser nicht…dachte Kuraiko, denn das Rascheln der Blätter beim hinunterklettern würden sie sicher hören. Steif wie eine Puppe stand sie auf einem der Äste, verdeckt von den Blättern und der Dunkelheit. „…wünschte er würde dich nicht so mit Arbeit vollladen…hach…er kann so gemein sein, aber als ein Freund helfe ich dir natürlich…“ hörte sie wie Ichijô – senpai seufzte leise fügte er noch hinzu: „außerdem kenne ich mich als Enkel des Obersten Senators sehr gut mit dieser Arbeit aus und was sie hören wollen…“ „Aber es ist eigentlich gar nicht so viel, Ichijô, du kannst also auch ruhig wieder in den Unterricht gehen.“ Hörte sie Kuran – senpai sagen. Vor Neugier hatte sie sogar die Luft angehalten. „Nein, ist schon gut. Ich mach es schon, ich helf dir ja gerne. Ich finde es nur gemein von diesen Erwachsenen, dich als Reinblüter, Oberhaupt der Kuran – Familie und Waisenkind so auszunutzen…“ „Das ist eben das Los das man zieht….Aber mach dir meinetwegen bitte keine Gedanken. Außerdem bin ich kein Kind mehr.“ Den ersten Satz hatte er ganz ernst gesagt mit, ja fast traurigem Blick, nur den letzten Teil schien er spaßhaft gesagt zu haben. Kuraiko musste nun wieder Luft holen und atmete tief ein, da unterbrachen die beiden Jungs ihr Gespräch. Wieder erstarrte Kuraiko zur Statue. „Hast du eben auch was gehört, Takuma?“ Kuran – senpai drehte sich in Richtung der Mauer in welcher auch der Baum stand. „Ja. Aber ich glaube es sind bestimmt die Vertrauensschüler…Yuki – chan und Kiryu – kun.“ „Yuki…“ sagte Kuran – senpai sehnsüchtig. Also ist an den Gerüchten was dran, dass Kuran – senpai in die Tochter des Rektors verliebt ist, jedenfalls lässt sein Blick darauf deute, Dachte Kuraiko. „Na los Kaname, die Arbeit macht sich nicht von alleine…“ seufzte Ichijô – senpai. „Ja ich weiß, der Senat verlangt sofortige Antworten…Politik kann ja so trocken sein…“ „Was Ojii – sama wohl wieder alles will…Gleich so viele Briefe zu schicken, was denkt er…“ weiter konnte sie nicht mithören, da Ichijô – senpai die Tür zum Haus Mond hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Kuraiko gleich von finsteren Blicken durchbohrt. Mitsuko war gelb vor Neid, weil sie es wieder verschlafen hatte. Kuraiko schenkte dem jedoch wenig Beachtung, da sie völlig verwirrt war von dem Gespräch das sie letzte Nacht von Kuran und Ichijô aufgeschnappt hatte. Senat? Reinblüter? Oberhaupt? Was sollte das nun wieder? Von was in aller Welt hatten sie da nur gesprochen. „Hey, Kuraiko. Hör auf zu träumen.“ Fushigi hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Was ist?“ „Ist letzte Nacht was passiert? Junko starrt dich fast Pausenlos an…“ Verwundert blickte sie Junko an: Tatsache. Sie starrte sie an. In der 3. Pause war es Kuraiko genug, die ganze Zeit lang hatte sie Junko angestarrt, jetzt war es zu viel. Sie ging zu ihrer Klassenkameradin und nahm sie zur Seite: „Sag mal was hast du nur? Warum starrst du mich an als ob ich meine Uniform falschherum trage?“ Junkos Blick wurde ernst: „Hör einfach damit auf!“ „Huh, womit denn?“ „Du weißt genau was ich meine, oder ich werde es melden.“ „Echt, ich hab keinen Schimmer wovon du redest. Was genau willst du melden?“ „Du weißt es, wie gesagt.“ Junko wandte sich sichtlich etwas angefressen ab. Kuraiko verschwand wieder im Klassenzimmer. Fudo, der in der Kantine essen gewesen war, bemerkte sofort, dass mit Junko was nicht stimmte, immer hin war er heimlich in sie verliebt: „Hey, sag mal…was ist denn los, Junko? Kann ich dir helfen?“ „Was…ach du bist es Fudo – kun. Naja, ich habe gestern beim Lesen gesehen, wie Kuraiko aus dem Fenster sprang und über die Mauer abgehauen ist. Sie wollte sicher die Night Class sehen. Wie alle Ausreißer. Ich weiß es genau, nur Beweise hab ich leider keine…das ist so ätzend. Mit Beweisen könnten wir es dem Rektor berichten. Aber so…ist das zu wage.“ „Stimmt, ohne Beweise würde ich mich da nicht aufs Glatteis begeben.“ „Beweise für was?“ eine kalte, harte Stimme war hinter ihnen zu hören. Beide wandten sich um: Kiryu, Zero. „Wenn ihr vorhabt die Night Class heute Nacht zu besuchen wird euch das bitter leidtun.“ Warnte er. „Vertrauensschüler, das war nicht unsre Absicht…Es ging um etwas anderes, es ging um geliehenes Geld, aber wir würden das gerne Intern unsrer Klasse klären, wenn’s recht ist!“ „Ist recht. Um solchen Kinderkram will ich mich nicht auch noch kümmern, es reicht wenn ich die Night Class vor ihren Groupies beschützen muss.“ Meckerte er und ging weiter. „Wow, du kannst aber eiskalt ins Gesicht lügen und dann noch so spontan.“ Stieß Fudo leise und fasziniert hervor. „War doch nichts dabei….Kuraiko zu verraten war mir jetzt zu heikel, ich will nicht umsonst strenger überwacht werden, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen verlasse ich das Haus Sonne nicht.“ Es war wieder mal Sperrstunde und Fudo wartete immer noch vor dem Haus Sonne, so dass er den Mädchen Trakt und die Mauer sehen konnte. Die meisten Schülerinnen waren vom Torwechsel wieder zurück. „Hey, Fudo, es ist jetzt Sperrstunde, geh bitte auf dein Zimmer.“ Der Hausvorstand des Jungenwohnheims war nun auch wieder zurück. „Hausvorstand, ich hab heute ziemlich Kopfschmerzen…ich möchte noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben, nur bis die Tablette wirkt bitte.“ „Naja, du hast ja noch nie Probleme gemacht…also gut, aber wehe du verlässt das Gelände.“ „Versprochen. Gute Nacht.“ „Gute Nacht.“